


A Lonely Night for a Spaitalian Noodle

by meganelove



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganelove/pseuds/meganelove
Summary: "This wasn’t new. He should have known. Kurapika never seemed the type to regard trivial things like anniversaries with high regard. Their relationship stumbled on through the days, weeks, months and this anniversary only seemed to exist to remind Leorio, not much to his surprise, he spent more days alone than with Kurapika."On their anniversary, Leorio spends a night alone with a glass of wine, a hamburger, and Kurapika's scent.(This takes place after Election Arc, but before Dark Continent Arc.)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Lonely Night for a Spaitalian Noodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/gifts).



> The term "Spaitalian" is a mashup of Spain and Italy used to describe Leorio's home country.

“I wonder where he is now.” 

Leorio stared at the shadows on the ceiling, his arm slowly running over the empty right-hand side of the bed. The street lights cast shadows from the picture frames perched on the window frame. What had been an attempt at providing comfort for nights like these - the amount of cajoling it took to take these photos and selfies were evident in Kurapika’s expression - merely created tombstone shaped silhouettes that stretched across their bedroom. 

Or rather his bedroom. More and more each day Leorio felt the apartment he shared with Kurapika was merely a storage unit for his boyfriend. Sure, even despite Kurapika’s long absences, Leorio always found a discrete packet of money in the mailbox like clockwork for each month’s rent. No note, but Leorio convinced himself a sentiment lingered in the crisp bills. 

How long had it been now, Leorio wondered, since he had shared this bed. Since he had buried his face in Kurapika’s hair, breathed his scent and traced his fingers down thighs...and...and… 

Leorio tugged uncomfortably at boxers. Another night of slapping his Spaitalian noodle would do little to fill the expanse of cold loneliness beside him. 

Usually, these nights didn’t bother him...as much. Reviewing Zodiac paperwork, patient files, or catching up with his brother’s complicated love life typically occupied his evenings. But, as a special treat for himself this evening - to spoil himself since no one else would - he went out for hamburgers and drank wine while binging on TV show he promised his mother he’d watch so he could gossip with her about it. 

It was their anniversary night aways. Might as well party enough for two. 

Still a little drunk, Leorio felt a surge of anger and he patted his hand in the empty space in the bed as though commanding a non-existent Kurapika to join him. 

This wasn’t new. He should have known. Kurapika never seemed the type to regard trivial things like anniversaries with high regard. Their relationship stumbled on through the days, weeks, months and this anniversary only seemed to exist to remind Leorio, not much to his surprise, he spent more days alone than with Kurapika. 

Sighing, Leorio reached under his pillow and pulled out Kurapika’s spare binder he left behind during one of his hurried nights of packing before his last “business” trip. It had been a birthday gift, part of a set, Leorio had given Kurapika after discovering he used bandages for his chest. Leorio felt a faint stab in the heart seeing Kurapika throw the bandages in his suitcase rather than the binder, but given Kurapika’s mood, his eyes bright scarlet and blood spattered on his shirt, Leorio knew better than to nag him. If anything, the forgotten binder served as a consolation for Leorio. Almost a second skin to Kurapika, the binder had taken on Kurapika’s scent even after washing. 

Leorio covered his face with the binder and breathed in deeply. 

“Kurapika.” 

Click. 

Leorio sat up, started at hearing the front door open. The opened with a slight creak and a voice Leorio longed to hear for months floated through their apartment. Without thinking twice about his appearance, Leorio bound through his apartment and stared at Kurapika wide-eyed and startled. 

“Leorio, I told you a dozen times. You need to lock the deadbolt. If it got out this is where I lived, the deadbolt could give you at least an extra ten minutes it was a th-” 

Without hearing a word of Kurapika’s admonishment, Leorio embraced Kurapika and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Even though the scent of the night that clung to Kurapika’s suit coat - a mixture of cigarette, alcohol, and blood that made Leorio’s stomach turn - Leorio could smell Kurapika through it. 

“Leorio... “ Kurapika said softly, slowly bringing his arms up to rub Leorio’s back, “What..have you...were you...masturbating with..my binder?” 

“Huh?” 

Leorio lifted his head and realized the binder had hooked on the collar of the shirt and now was sandwiched between them. His cock, half-hard from Kurapika’s lingering scent pressed between them as well. 

“Oh um. Well, you know.” Scratching the back of his head, Leorio made a show of embarrassment even though out of all the people in the world, Kurapika intimately knew his masturbation habits. 

Kurapika sighed and pressed his hips into Leorio before pulling away and taking Leorio by the hand. 

“I suppose...we could take care of that. You know, since it is our anniversary...” 

Tugging on his hand, Kurapika started to lead him to the bedroom, and couldn’t see the surprise spread across his face. 

“Y-you remembered?” 

Kurapika stopped at the doorway, and let go of Leorio’s hand. 

“I’m only here for the night, leaving early tomorrow morning,” Kurapika said in a low voice. 

“Ah…..” 

Leorio started at Kurapika’s back. The questions he couldn’t ask, the half-conversations, the quiet understanding. Closing his fists, Leorio took a deep breath. 

“Well then. Let’s make the most of it.”


End file.
